


Black Mages

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Black mages, Drabbles, Gen, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Five drabbles about some of the Black Mages~





	1. Forest - Tronn

**Author's Note:**

> Table 3 - Forest, Hand, Safely, Walk, Sacred

It was laughable, really. They all claimed to be solitary creatures. And despite that, the Vision contingent of Black Mages that kept company with Rain... They couldn't manage to keep away from each other even when they tried. 

Tronn wandered into the forest to get a bit of peace and quiet when the party had stopped for the night, but almost immediately Paula found him and she absolutely insisted that they find Heltich and Zyrus and Victoria... 

It didn't take long for everyone to start discussing their research and giving each other ideas and... Together, they weren't a half-bad team.


	2. Hand - Paula

"Come on, let's see who else we can find!" 

Paula tugged on Tronn's hand and he didn't resist. In fact, he seemed amused by her enthusiasm, which made her smile. It was nice, for once, to be around true peers so she could try to be more social and friendly. She wished it hadn't taken this odd second life for it to happen, but it was happening and that was enough! 

She was sure Heltich was nearby, and then they'd need to find Zyrus and Victoria... 

There he was! They could do so much together! 

"Hey, Heltich! Are you busy?"


	3. Safely - Heltich

"Hey, Heltich! Are you busy?" 

He should have said he was, and then safely returned to his own work, but there was something in Paula's voice that tugged oddly at him. And she also seemed to have Tronn by the hand, but he wasn't going to comment on that. 

"Why?" he questioned. He could still change his mind. 

"I thought maybe we could all work together and share notes and maybe make some good progress," Paula explained. "It'd be really good to all be together!" 

Heltich agreed with the sentiment; they were all strong mages... 

He held out his hand.


	4. Walk - Zyrus

This didn't concern him. Better to just walk away or tell them to walk away or... 

"I know you've done a lot of great research!" Paula exclaimed and beside her, Heltich nodded. Tronn seemed mostly amused, though Zyrus wondered if that had less to do with sharing knowledge and more because Paula was holding his hand tightly and apparently had been. 

"We're going to find Victoria, too," she added. "I think your fields of study are similar so maybe..." 

It was something worth investigating, Zyrus supposed. This was an odd situation and he could make some exceptions. 

"Sure. Fine. Okay."


	5. Sacred - Victoria

"You're a teacher? That's great!" 

Victoria was impressed and surprised by Paula, not just because of Paula's skill with magic, but somehow she'd also managed to wrangle both Zyrus and Heltich. Tronn was less of a surprise, though the way she didn't seem to let go of him was interesting. 

"That's not what I heard," Zyrus commented flatly. "I heard you worked with sacred, virgin blood." 

"Not exactly, but... I've heard about your magic," Victoria replied, trying to smile. "Actually, I do probably know a few things that might help all of you with your own work. 

"Let's get started."


End file.
